12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Liquor
Liquor is an anthropomorphic Match that runs the Liquor store where Fitz frequently stops. His temperament can best be described as resigned. He seems to be Fitz's alley and is defiant to anyone of authority, such as Shark and Rectangular Businessman. Liquor seems to know about the secret nature of the world. Liquor owns a Liquor store that gets covered in blood in the inside of Mosquitor's letter from episode 4 "Spider". In Season 1 he had more of a reacquiring character with a minor role while in Season 2 he becomes one of the main characters. Appearance Liquor is a anthropomorphic Match, he has a head that looks similar to a grain of rice. His body is similar to that of a bend broomstick. Protruding out the from the body are his hands which look somewhat similar to turkey booties. Legs and feet are rarely seen but are similar to that of a stick man like style. Appearances Season 1 His first appearance is in "Hired" & then "Signals", The First Two Episodes shows that he recognizes Fitz as a returning customer. Fitz orders a drink and Liquor asks if this is the usual. He then tries to ask for a large number (after looking at his own store sign that was for 30 cent beers) from Fitz. In response, Fitz drinks the bottle and tosses it to the ground. As he leaves Liquor says "great", However, In "Signals", It's Ends With the Man-Woman screaming her air horn sound at Liquor. In "Spider", Liquor mistakenly receives a letter from Roostre's son, detailing his transformation into a mosquito named Mosquitor. He reads the letter saying "Dear Dad, I have spent over 10 years and $94,000 putting together my mosquito costume and now I am pleased to announce that I have become a mosquito. The costume is quite realistic and I have even attached bladders to the nose thing so that I can suck up liquids when I puncture them...with my nose thing. I could be buzzing all around you on a hot summer day and you wouldn't even recognize me as your son-child, you would just think, “Get away, mosquito.” From my point of view, you would be 3,000 dads because of the way I've designed the eyeballs. I might be saying, “Dad it's me, Dad it's me,” but you wouldn't be able to understand my language because of its buzzing. I am also into plastics now and I am making plastic tubes that you can suck liquids through; kind of like my mosquito nose, but used for different reasons. Hope you're doing well at camp. See you soon"., Liquor is confused by the letter, commenting that he doesn't know who this person is. In "Rememozied", the Man-Woman visits Liquor at his Liquor store, the woman whose job at the diner is not working out with she will play catch instead serving food at the diner, Liquor has an idea about the Woman standing out the road flip people off with the Middle Finger which the Woman doesn't understand but Liquor thinks it's neat. In "Spharktasm", Liquor makes a small cameo in his liquor store on one of Shark's monitors. In "Adventure mouse", Liquor appears at Shark's party talking to some people that get sucked by Hovervac. He talks with the Man-Woman, where she can be seen reading books saying Rules. Liquor greets her, saying "Hi" to her woman and man form, as she transforms into both. Liquor notices that she is reading the Rules books, as the nearby bookcase is stacked full of them, After Fitz drinks the punch bowl full of an Alcohol drink that he put in, Liquor comes near him, saying "Ah, Fitz, You Shouldn't Be Here", a distortion effect happens where the Background turns blacks & his eye moves down, he says "No, I Don't, You Are My Friend, Liquor's head has an effect where spider legs are coming out his head, a Creepy skull keeps blinking in and out on his face, Liquor Say's "Get Out While You Can, Stay Here Forever With Us", then Fitz is sucked into a passageway behind a bookshelf. Season 2 In "Bowtime", Liquor throws the Man-Woman at the Bookcase that Fitz got trapped, later he apparently has realized that the letter was for Roostre, whom he seems to have met before (although Roostre does not recognize him). He uses the letter to lure Roostre into the liquor store basement. While Roostre walks further into the basement Liquor knocked him out and eventually traps him in a giant spider web made by Spider. Liquor then tells him how Roostre will "set the alarm" and "restart" everything. In "Surgery Circus", his interactions with the Rectangular Businessman to get scream at the Man-Woman. he fakes his death by getting shot by the Peanut Cop on the monitor in front of Shark and Rectangle Businessman. he presses a button to freeze Shark's illusions, he reveals a duplicate of Eye that was hidden inside his store and later in the same episode Liquor and Fitz do surgery on The Eye's leg. In "Booger Haze", The Eye's Leg surgery ended in a success and he traps the Hand in a jar, Golden Joe, Liquor, Skillet drink liquor while hearing Fitz with the hand in a jar on the cash register area, Golden Joe then speaks about it "For real up Man, I think it's trying to straight up trip, I think it's trying to Hamburger it's way to eating us a Hotdog or something homey Cause I had a Hotdog in my day, Man them, Boy them Franks---Whoo", Fitz says "MMM, NO Not That", Golden Joe then teleports as The Two Eyes come and become friends and talk about the Hand that cut off their legs, Fitz has as idea about leaving the Liquor Store with Skillet, Liquor has the Hand in a jar knowing what Fitz is leaving for, Golden Joe teleports back to know why he left him to leave the store and leave the Hand in the jar to them, Golden Joe then rants and swears at him as he dosen't know what he is doing at the Liquor Store, Liquor comments he is so mean when he is drunk, then Golden Joe sticks up the middle finger. In "Enjoy The Arm", Liquor does a Comedy show inviting The Two Eyes within an unknown room full of Liquor on the shelves, a mouse hole, and a stage which Liquor is on using a microphone and light can be seen and an exit door next to them can also be seen. Coming to see them as their eyeballs, he comments about the town is made of cardboard, the Eyes consider him "Funn- Eye", soon Liquor thanks him and tells a joke about a Bagel at a Hat store, he is getting started, Liquor tells more jokes about three ships, not two ships, comments about a round of drinks for the Eye but the two don't drink, a another joke about someone walking into a house and say "Happy Birthday, I brought you a Bowtie and the guy says not another tie", Liquor laughs and he knows he said that to her, then he says about hearing something about a screaming lemon, later he says something about giving a hand, showing off the Hand in a jar to the Eyes, Liquor going to the exit to a room where he is talking to The Shadowy Figure and then The 2nd Eye grows an Arm. In "Meat Warrior", Liquor drives a firetruck with Peanut cop as a firemen where drive the truck into trash cans and Cats and then the firemen Peanut kills one of the Human Citizens dressed as construction men after shooting a beam at a power beam, they hit a baby carriage, drive back to hit a another Human Citizen, which is a Mother drinking a bottle of Alcohol and a dead baby in a bloody baby carriage and then later they drive past by The Hand where its go flying to a fire hydrant. Firemen Peanut leaves to his store and Liquor drives to his firetruck to use a map to a large skyscraper. He enters the elevator to survive a shot from Cyber Green Sweater Woman and tells Fitz about Roostre's Hand to active a Corn Droid because Liquor knows Roostre's Connection with the Corn-Droid. In "Meaty Dreamy", Fitz, Skillet and Liquor intravenous interjections of meat to go to sleep. Liquor dreams about him standing in a graveyard. Later after Fitz wakes him up, Liquor commands everyone on the 170th floor to "All Weapons Cock" and then the green light appears. In "Corndog Chronicles", Liquor promply knocks Fitz unconscious again, after the dream Fitz mentions to about building the robots and then Liquor keeps saying "Lock" and Fitz saying 'It" after he found the animal chain that Pronto stole after climbing a shelf with full of clothes, Liquor knows the beasts name "Amalockh" telling it to Fitz and then Liquor states "Amalockh" wants to kill them all while Fitz resolve to "kill them back". In "Eighteen", Liquor x-rays the Producer Man head while playing a video game with Fitz to discover that the Hand is inside, translates the beeping sounds he is making, and he communicates with The Hand in the Producer Man's brain and claims that the Hand "wants to get back to his arm and kill the person that separated him." Liquor tells Fitz that the key he found is "the key to imagination" which they'll need the next day. Liquor gives Shark's great movie a 1 for No Stroy and Fitz places a bone on Liquor's head for an easy target for the Cyber Green Sweater Woman if he doesn't comply, and makes him lead the way through the burning city. His Liquor store is destroyed after Shark press a button. Producer Man starts doing the breakdance of death by Amalockh that Liquor notices. Liquor then leads Fitz, Skillet, Producer man and Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman to the sewer system that Roostre and Spider previously entered. In "Pre-Reckoning", Liquor with a bone on his head, Fitz, Skillet, Cyber Sweater Woman and Producer Man appear on the sewer ladder while Liquor explains to him that they've probably all been eaten by now, stating that "it" reads "...and the shark shall eat every creature that is friends of the green one." while seeing pictures of a circus theme behind the wall next to him. Roostre hears some noise, Cyber Green Sweater Woman shoots Producer man to fall down with everyone down the ladder next to Roostre and Spider in the Sewers. Liquor mentions Roostre name while Roostre remembers what happened by hitting him on the head. Liquor shows Roostre the Producer Man and his X-Ray with The Hand inside of him. As Liquor, Roostre, and Fitz are talking, Liquor states that the language is "giving out" and the three of them begin speaking in jumbled, nonsensical sentences. As the ground is shaking Fitz mentions to Liquor "To take care of this" and then Liquor mentions "Where are you going" Fitz replies to save his friends as Skillet and Cyber Green Sweater Woman go up to surface, Fitz then goes up there while Liquor replies" They're probably dead by now". In the Sewer system, Spider kills the Producer Man to get while Liquor mentions that he didn't have a great meal in a while and he happens to comment Spider's fangs. Liquor and Roostre knows the gas is gone and they can talk now. Liquor karate chops off Roostre's hook and replaces it with The Hand so that he can activate Corn-Droid. Corn-Droid comes to life and unveils a plethora of guns which extend from a hole in its stomach. In "Farewell", After watching the Corn-Droid flies throughout the city, destroying hovervacs with ease. Liquor goes in the sewer system discovers Roostre's eyeless, unconscious body, and Muff, a floating orb that glows blue. Liquor recognizes Muff. Muff inquires where Fitz is and tells Liquor that the aspirin fields must be destroyed. Muff says they'll meet at the river, but they'll need Fitz. Liquor decides to follow the Corn-Droid. Liquor is last seen watching a shark-shaped aircraft with Fitz, Cyber Green-Sweater Woman, Golden Joe and Peanut Cop in it crash into a building and then on the ground and He is not seen again and his fate remains unknown. INVICTUS Liquor along Rhoda and The Bug make cameos in three tubes on Roostre's Binoculars in "INVICTUS". Trivia * Liquor is voiced by Matt Harrigan who has also worked on Adult Swim shows such as Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Perfect Hair Forever, Tom Goes to the Mayor, Assy McGee, FishCenter Live, Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, and Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pages needing an Overhaul Category:Protagonists